Many of the present airplanes store systems components, such as electrical boxes, wiring, ducting, and other components, in cargo bays within the airplane. The cargo bays may take up a large amount of space within the airplane. The systems components are often installed into airplanes by having maintenance workers install the systems components while in tight areas within the cargo bays of the airplane. This installation process may be difficult, timely, expensive, require many parts, lead to worker fatigue and injury, and require systems components to be concentrated in areas of the airplane thereby making the components more susceptible to damage. An airplane, floor section, and/or method for assembling an airplane is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more present airplanes.